Toon Civil war
by Travis 2017
Summary: A cartoon civil war story. I hope you like it of course. Rated T for violence of course. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon civil war

* * *

After the last king died in a country called Toonatopia the country broke into countries. That split between the east and the west. The east became a Republic with Elwood City as it's capital and the west under Dictatorship with Crown city as it's capital. They don't want to keep it divided so they are heading to civil war in matter of fact. Arthur and his friends lives in the Republic living in Elwood city. Other cities there is Gotham City, Metropolis, Springfield, and some more. We see Arthur talking to someone with his friends.

"So yes we are going to war," said Arthur, "I am glad your city is on our side of course."

"Yes indeed," said Bart Simpson, "I am glad we are on the same side."

"I love the Republic," said Fern, "We have freedom in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lisa Simpson, "This is a good city we have here."

"I also do," said Brain, "I hope we win that war of course that is coming."

Meanwhile in Crown city we see the Dictator who is a man named Gary Franklin. He is talking to his cabnet which is some toon bad guys which is The Shredder, Doctor Twobrains, and some other people from TV of course. They are wondering how they can win the upcoming war. That war will soon take place. In fact it began when the Republic invaded a small town from the Dictatorship. That means that war started y the way in matter of fact. We see them all talking about stuff right now in fact.

"We must win it," said the Dictator, "Have any ideas how we can win it?"

"Brute force," said The Shredder, "That is the idea i have of course."

"Steal stuff," said Chuck, "That is my idea in matter of fact."

"Turn stuff into cheese," said Doctor Twobrains, "That is my idea of course."

"I go with brute force," said the Dictator, "The other ideas aren't very good of course."

I hope you like this story here. I need ideas next please. See what happens next chapter of this story here please.


	2. The Election

Cartoon civil war

* * *

After taking over two towns the Republic is getting ready for the first Election for president. They are all talking right now of course. Mrs. Read and her running mate Mrs. Walters is running against Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne along with Peter Parker and Doctor Banner. They are getting ready for that Election there of course in fact of course. Arthur and his friends hope his mom wins the Election of course. The Republic forces repelled the invasion by the Dictatorship and took over a city and a town.

"I hope you win mom," said Arthur, "After all we are against Clark Kent and Peter Parker in fact."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "This Republic should be strong of course."

"I am for you," said Bert Raccoon, "We are members of the party we are in."

"Why thank you Bert," said Mrs. Read, "This Republic should be strong of course."

"Yes indeed mommy," said D.W., "After all i will soon have my bath of course."

Clark Kent is at his HQ right now same as Peter Parker. That election will will be close in matter of fact. At the end Mrs. Read won the election and will take office in two months. The day after that election Republic forces took over another town from the Dictatorship. Still no sign of peace talks of course. They know the war will go on until one side takes over the other and they know that. They are glad the Republic is winning that war. The five advantages is a stronger army, navy, economey, airforce, and more stable. And three disadvanges is weaker government, less recoginized, and no elites.

"We must win," said the Dictator, "After all they have no elites."

"Yes we should," said the Shredder, "They are less recogized as well of course."

"We should," said Chuck, "They have a weaker Government."

"I hope we do," said The Butcher, "We must win this war of course."

"Yes indeed," said the Dictator, "We need a way to win this war."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Local Election

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over a small town and a small camp they will hold local elections. That does include the newly took over places. One running for Mayor was a former knight and another in another town. They hope by running former monarchy people will help them. That they need them to run because that will help them of course in fact. The former grand duke is in the senate as well as a former earl. And a former knight in the House of course. We see them all talking right now in fact.

"I like that idea," said Arthur, "It will help this Republic become stronger of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "I am glad they are running of course in fact."

"I love it," said Lisa Simpson, "I hope that former duke runs for Govenor of this state."

"He will be a good one," said Bert Raccoon, "In fact he is running for it against two."

"Yes them two," said Bart Simpson, "A former count and a business man of course."

Wordgirl came there as Becky to talk to them of course. That she told them Wordgirl will help the Republic in the war of course. During that time the Republic forces took over another small town and a fort. The local elections was held and them former monarchy people did win of course. Then one former knight will run for state senate coming up in fact. He will run against a chef and the former royal jester of course. Now we head to Crown city at the executive mansion having a meeting.

"We need a better plan of course," said the Dictator, "By the way what is the results of them elections in that republic?

"We sure do," said the Butcher, "They elected some former monarchy people to offices."

"It is weak," said the Shredder, "So that means they will elect them."

"Yes it is weak," said Doctor Twobrains, "I hope they fall apart so we can win the war."

"I have a plan," said Miss. Question, "It might help us win some battles to win the war."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	4. State election and two bad laws

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over a city and then after that it's airport and a fort in just one day. They know that some former royalist will run for office. That one will run for the Governorship of that state against a business man and a lawyer in fact. They are talking right now of course. That they want that person to beat the business man and lawyer. They know they will get a bit stronger of a Republic. They know the war will go on of course. There is no plans right now for peace talks in matter of fact.

"Things is looking good," said Arthur, "For the Republic which we are part of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Bert Raccoon, "They know we have a stronger military of course in fact."

"I love the republic," said Lisa Simpson, "It might not be perfect but it is better than the other one."

"Same here," said Fern, "I saw and heard on TV that former noble won the election."

"And same here," said Bart Simpson, "I also heard he won that election."

What they heard is correct he did win that election of course which is what they wanted after all of course. Then at the capital of the Republic as in the capital building in Elwood city they want more former nobles to run for office so they can have a bit more strength. Meanwhile in Crown city at the cabinet meeting they are talking about having show elections of course. That it will increase the strength of their rule of course. That they want maybe marshal law for the rest of the as well of course.

"I think we should," said the Dictator, "After all show elections is a good thing for us."

"I agree," said the Shredder, "As well as marshal law as well in matter of fact."

"I like both," said Chuck, "They are both good ideas of course."

"Same here," said Miss. Question, "What do you think of course?"

"Then yes to both," said the Dictator, "They will take effect right now of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course in fact.


	5. More royalist elected

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over a farm and some farm land from the Dictatorship. They convinced a former knight to run for the House of Reprenitives. He is running against a business man, a tailor, and a lawyer. He won that election of course in matter of fact. Arthur and them are talking now. That man being elected is a good thing because he was in office before. They now have twelve former royals and the Dictatorship has twenty of them. They are now talking to a former Earl that he should run for an office of some kind.

"I think you should," said Arthur, "That you can become a state Senator of course."

"Same here," said Bert Raccoon, "After all you will make it stronger of course as in government."

"Yes you should," said Lisa Simpson, "After all you have experince to get the job done."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "So will you run for that office of course."

"I sure will," said that man, "I know i will do a good job in that office making laws."

He ran against a former count and a lawyer and he won it of course. That count might now run for local office which he won. So now the Republic has fourteen former royals in office now as the Dictatorship still has twenty of them. We now see the President of the Republic his mom appointed a former royal judge to the surpreme court so that makes fifteen of them. At the executive mansion in crown city the capital of the Dictatorship of how they can win that war now more than ever.

"We must win it," said the Dictator, "After all we are losing this war of course."

"I agree," said the Shredder, "I say we can use my foot clan troops in this war."

"I love it," said the Dictator, "We can use them now in this war of course."

"Same here," said Miss. Question, "After all we need all the help we can get."

"Yes indeed," said Chuck, "I broke a gang out of Juvile hall."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. More elected and winning

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over a city then a town after that they took a fort. They will soon hold elections for the leaders of them two places they took over. For Mayor of that city is a former count against a police officer and a plummer of course. The former count won it of course. That makes sixteen former royals for the republic with still twenty for the other. So they know the republic will soon be a bit stronger of course. Arthur and them are talking to a former member of the house of lords to run for office. Because the Republic took his village of course.

"I think you should," said Arthur, "After all we need our republic stronger of course."

"Yes you should," said Fern, "After all you have the experience to be mayor of it."

"Then i will of course," said that man, "I will now run for mayor of that village."

"That is good," said Bert Raccoon, "You will be the seventeenth former royal in office now."

"Yes of course," said Lisa Simpson, "You will help make this country stronger of course."

He ran against two men there for one is a plummer and the other is a baseball player. That former house of lord member won that election there of course. They know that war is being won by them of course. Just then the republic took over a small camp of course. Then at the executive mansion at the cabinet meeting the Dictator agreed to use that gang that Miss. Question broke out of that place of course. We see them all talking about it right now. That they need more help of course.

"We need more help," said the Dictator, "After all we are still losing this war of course."

"I have an idea," said Miss. Question, "I broke twenty men out of a jail of course."

"We can use them," said the Dictator, "Anyone else has an idea?"

"I have one," said the Butcher, "My dad can as well as Granny Mae can help us."

"Also good idea," said the Dictator, "We will use both of them ideas of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Nuclear weapons programs

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over the south over in some battles in fact of course. Then after that sunk many Dictatorship ships and took control of the sea. Then the Republic airforce bombed some tanks and big guns near by a town that then took that town over. Then destroyed some of the bad jets. The Republic now convinced two former royalist to run for office. Then we now see Arthur and them talking to a former knight to run for office himself. So they can become a stronger republic in matter of fact.

"Yes you should run," said Arthur, "It is to make the Republic stronger of course."

"Yes indeed you should," said Bert Raccoon, "After all you have enough experience to get the job done."

"Then i will then," said that man, "I will do anything to make this republic better."

"That is good," said Lisa Simpson, "We have freedom here unlike the Dictatorship."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "We are winning this war without using nukes in fact."

The Republic has seven nuclear weapons so far of course with three more being made in fact. So far the Dictatorship so far has no nuclear weapons at this time of course. They do have a nuclear weapons program that just got started of course. Three Dictatorship troops and two scientist defected to the Republic. So them troops now wears the uniforms of the republic. With them two scientist there they had a set back. They could have used them two to get them weapons of course in fact.

"We need help," said the Dictator, "We need another scientist or two in fact."

"Allow me," said Doctor Twobrains, "I can help with the nuclear program."

"Very good," said the Dictator, "We could use all the help we can get."

"I know Crane can," said the Shredder, "He is smart after all in fact."

"Also good," said the Dictator, "We can use both of them in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	8. Bad people in Crown city

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over a village then after that took a fort then took control of the skies. We see Arthur and them talking to a man there. That man is a former knight who they want to run for mayor of that village that they took of course. We see a boy and his parents from Crown city. That all the good people in that city now left it and full a bad guys now. That they are thinking about nuking Crown city to end that war faster. That war is a bad one in matter of fact. That the Republic is winning it right now in fact.

"So yes you should run for it," said Arthur, "After all you have experience to get the job done."

"Yes indeed you should," said Lisa Simpson, "After all you are the best one who can run for it."

"I sure will," said that man, "I will be a good mayor if elected in fact."

"I know you will," said Bert Raccoon, "You are the most quilified to run it well."

"That city has bad people in it," said that boy, "And yes you can get the job done right."

At the office of the President she as in Mrs. Read is thinking of three plans to end that war faster. One of them is to take over in fact of course. The second choice is to open up peace talks of course. And the third is the nuclear one in matter of fact of course. That the peace talk one is unlikely of course. Then that boy and his parents with another family from Crown city came in to see and talk to her. That it is filled with nothing but bad guys now. We see them talking to her right now of course.

"Yes just bad guys now," said that boy, "They arrested people for being good there."

"What he says is right," said his mom, "We escaped from a jail there after all of course."

"Yes indeed," said his dad, "We want you to use the nuclear one in fact."

"Yes of course," said a girl, "We want that city gone in one shift stroke."

"I think we could," said Mrs. Read, "It is my call by the way in matter of fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Republic winning war

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over a small town from the Dictatorship. Then after that they are talking to a former Earl to run for Mayor of that town there. They then took over a rural community that has farms of course. And that it will bring more food to the republic. Then half an hour later they took over a mountain and then a fort after that of course. We now see Arthur and them are talking to that man right now. To see if he will run for that office in fact. We see them talking to him now of course in fact.

"We think you should," said Arthur, "After all you can make the republic stronger of course.

"Yes you should," said Bert Raccoon, "After all it is a good idea of course."

"Then i will," said that man, "I will be a good and strong mayor."

"That is good," said Fern, "You will be a good mayor."

"That he will," said Lisa Simpson, "This Republic is the best of course."

That man is now running for mayor of that small town there of course. So will a business man and a bartender in matter of fact. That man won that election and will be the first elected mayor of that town of course. Mrs. Read who is the President is thinking about nuking Crown city off the map. The three last good guys in that city went there to Elwood city. Now in Crown city in the executive mansion at the minster table. They are talking about the last three good guys who left that city there.

"They aren't needed," said the Dictator, "They was a garbage man, a high school student, and a preschool girl."

"Yes sir of course," said Shredder, "We still have plenty of them in fact."

"That we do," said Miss. Question, "Like Tobey and Eileen and some others."

"That is true," said the Chuck, "Here them two comes now."

"Hi you two," said the Dictator, "I was hoping for the help from you two."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	10. Good things going on

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic took over a mid sized town from the Dictatorship and a fort after that. Arthur and his friends talking to a former Earl. To talk him into running for mayor of that town they just took over of course. They know that he will help the republic get stronger of course. They want him to be the first elected mayor of that town of course. The bad guy mayor and his council was arrested of course and waiting on the trials that will take place soon. They will be fair trials not show trials in matter of fact.

"So yes you should run," said Arthur, "After all we trust you to get the job done right."

"Yes indeed sir," said Bert Raccoon, "We know you will be a good mayor."

"Then i sure will," said that man, "I will be a good and strong mayor."

"That you will," said Fern, "You are going to win it am sure."

"Yes indeed you will," said Lisa Simpson, "They all like you by the way."

He is now running for mayor of that town of course. Then after him a plummer will run against him same as a store clerk and a garbage man of course. Then after that the election took place and that former Earl won that election. Then the Republic took a small field of flowers and then a small tree house fort. They are small victories of course for them. The last five who was nobles are running a small communist party. Then we head to Crown city at the Executive mansion at the cabinet meeting.

"We got some help," said the Dictator, "Tobey here will use his giant robots for war."

"Yes indeed i have," said Tobey, "They are ready to be used of course."

"Same as Eileen," said the Dictator, "She will grow big and green and starts smashing."

"I love it," said the Shredder, "I hope it turns the war around."

"I also hope so," said Chuck, "I hope they help us in matter of fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Should we nuke it?

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic destroyed all the giant robots and captured Tobey and Eileen of course. Then the republic took over a small historic battlefield. They know that is what helped the Christian's takeover the country from the pagans of course. The Republic now has it of course. Then a day later they took a small camp and a small farm of course. Arthur and them heard that the republic is thinking about nuking Crown City of course. That they are talking to two good people who left that city. They want that city nuked as in them two in fact.

"Yes we have ten nukes now," said Arthur, "I am sure we can destroy that city with one of them."

"I think they should," said that boy, "It is filled with only bad guys and gals and no good guys left."

"I am for that," said Bert Raccoon, "What do you think we should do?"

"I say yes," said that girl, "They drove all good people from it."

"Same here," said Lisa Simpson, "We all want it nuked of course."

Just then the republic took over another small farm this time a chicken farm. At the executive mansion in Crown city the Dictator and his cabinet aren't happy at all they are sad and angry that they lost the giant robots and two small farms. They will now use two former monarch generals to help out. We now head back to Elwood city with a boy talking with Mrs. Read who is the President of the republic in matter of fact. That they should nuke Crown city instead taking it over of course in fact.

"I think you should," said that boy, "After all it is full of only bad people of course."

"I think we might," said Mrs. Read, "We can send people to save the art before we decide."

"Good idea," said that boy, "They have good art in that place in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "We just might nuke i after all."

"I agree," said that boy, "I hope you nuke that place of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Crown city nuked

Cartoon civil war

* * *

The Republic is now getting ready to nuke Crown city off the map. They looted the two museums as in the art one and the science one then looted a toy store as well as the schools and then a hard ware store of course. After that they returned to Elwood city of course. They are now getting a nuke ready to destroy that city with it of course. That city will soon be gone and be uninhabitable for years. That some might become mutants in that city there. We see Arthur and them talking right now about it.

"Soon it will be nuked," said Arthur, "Mom is getting ready to fire it of course in fact."

"Yes indeed big brother," said D.W., "I am glad this war will end soon."

"Yes indeed of course," said Bert Raccoon, "This war will be over when it is nuked."

"I am for it of course," said Lisa Simpson, "I am glad it will end this war of course."

"I sure am as well," said Bart Simpson, "Think it will end this war in fact."

The nuke is now ready to fire of course. So Mrs. Read then ordered it to be fired of course. The nuke is now going up when they pressed the button of course. They see it on TV of that nuke to destroy that city to end that war of course making the rest of the country will soon fall to them of course. The bad guys see's it and nothing they can do to prevent it of course. They said we are going to die of course. The nuke hit with a blinding flash of light and a mushroom shaped cloud and high winds.

"That city is destroyed," said Arthur, "As you can tell of course in fact."

"Yes i can tell," said Bert Raccoon, "I am glad it is in fact gone."

"I can also tell," said Lisa Simpson, "We will soon win this war."

"That is true," said Fern, "I hope we take it over instead of it being divided of course."

"I also hope so," said that boy, "I am glad that city is gone."

I need ideas for the last chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Last chapter

Cartoon civil war

* * *

With Crown city destroyed by a nuclear bomb the Republic took over the rest of the nation. They are now celebrating their victory of course. They are now a nation at peace of course in fact. Some of the citizens of that city are mutants now of course in matter of fact. They have no idea that mutants are there living in the ruins of Crown city. They are celebrating victory of course. Elwood city is building new buildings to put the stuff they got before they nuked Crown city off the map in fact. They are talking now of course.

"We won it which is good," said Arthur, "I saw new buildings being built of course."

"We sure did," said Bert Raccoon, "That one there is a toy store of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Lisa Simpson, "That one will be an art museum of course."

"I can tell," said Bart Simpson, "That one will be a hard wear store."

"A science museum there," said Brain, "They was got before the nuke hit in fact."

They are glad that no good guys was killed in Crown city because the bad guys drove them out. That they made it illegal for good guys to live in the capital of course. They will go to them places when they are built and opened of course. The stuff is being kept in a place to keep them safe until them places are built of course. They are glad that war ended with them winning it of course. Then we head to people in radiation suits heading to the ruins of crown city. They will check how radioactive it is in fact. Arthur and them are talking about it now.

"They are heading there," said Arthur, "To see how high the radiation is there."

"Yes indeed," said Lisa Simpson, "We can't go there unless we had the suits on."

"I can tell," said Bert Raccoon, "I will never go there again."

"I also never will," said Bart Simpson, "It is radioactive i am sure."

"That it is," said D.W., "So we can never go to it again."

I hoped you loved this good story here of course. I will make a sequel to this story here. The end.


End file.
